


The Heat of the Moment

by NikkiCienna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCienna/pseuds/NikkiCienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity finally confront their feelings. Spoilers for 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the not too distant future say, early to mid season 3. 
> 
> Total angstfest.

_Love’s the most powerful emotion. And that makes it the most dangerous._

\---

She was wrong. They were all wrong. They thought the reason he didn’t want to get into a meaningful relationship was because of the danger of the outside world. That through association with him, the evil that lurked around Starling City would make her a target.

But that wasn’t it. She was already associated with him. She was his co-worker; she was his partner. As the CEO of Queen Consolidated, he was a target. As the Arrow, he was a target. And she was there beside him every day, fighting the good fight, risking her own safety for the good of the city. She was already a target.

And so far, he’d been there for her when she’d been in danger. So that wasn’t the issue.

After two years of working with her, and almost three since his return from the island, it had happened; a split-second decision in the heat of the moment. They’d been arguing again, about something trivial, no doubt. His anger over something else was misdirected towards her; she took offense, and yelled right back. And then it had gotten personal. He accused her of hiding from the real world by holing up in the foundry every night. She accused him of lying about his feelings, to her, but more importantly, himself. “Digg sees it,” she had snarled. “God, even I started to see it after a while. Particularly whenever I tried to date someone else. Your freakin’ face was so green it matched your outfit!”

Then suddenly they were kissing. Messy, sloppy, passionate, helpless kissing, right there in the middle of the foundry. It carried on long enough for hands to start roaming, but when his hand made contact with her bare skin and she gasped, it was like a bucket of icy water had been dumped over him, and he shoved her away. That had just pissed her off further. The pain in her eyes was crystal clear, and she kept her accusing stare on him as she moved to her desk and collected her handbag and coat.

“You’re a coward,” she growled as she stalked past him.

He grabbed her elbow to stop her, and without looking at her, offered his only explanation. “I can’t be with you,” he said, “not because of the danger out there, but because of the danger in here,” he continued, tapping his chest. “I’m so fucked up. That island destroyed me. It destroyed my life, my head, and my emotions. I can’t trust people easily, I have so much anger and darkness inside me. I don’t know how to love you, Felicity, without tearing us apart.”

She stood in silence for what seemed to be hours. Finally, she tugged her arm free and murmured, “And I don’t know how to be around you and not love you, Oliver.”

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
